Naruto and the Bleached Shippuden
by Animewar
Summary: Naruto is about to be executed but is able to escape and ends up in the Bleach world now 3 years later hes back with all new powers. Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Bleach but I wish I did

* * *

Chapter 1

A blond young boy no older than 13 was chained to the top of a small pillar surrounding him in a circle above him was the high council of the village, the village leader and also their was his companions on the mission that they just ended, to retrieve one of their our from an enemy before he got their.

"Naruto Uzumaki you stand here accused of damaging Sasuke Uchiha when you had strict orders to get him back unharmed how do you plead?" Said one of the council members

"I plead innocent, I followed my mission to retrieve Sasuke under any circumstances, I have done nothing wrong here, I followed the mission to a T" said Naruto dryly still tired after being put into jail immediately after being released from the hospital.

"What does the council have to say Yay for innocent and Nah for guilty" Sid the same council member immediately the entire room was filled with the word Nah. "Naruto Uzumaki you are now sentenced to death for betraying the village, you will be excited in 7 days time, now take him back to his cell." said one of the council members. Not one hour after being thrown back into his cell was Naruto visited by his sensei Jiraiya.

"Don't worry Naruto I don't think your guilty but I wish their was something I could do" said Jiraiya with a depressed look on his face "I've also been told that I'm to be training Sasuke after the execution." he starts to leave before turning back onto the cell "again I'm sorry Naruto." and out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see a tear forming before walking out. The next few days some people visited including Kakashi, and Sakura who both said words of hatred towards him including a punch from Sakura. But two days before another person came to visit Naruto but he couldn't see who at first as he was being starved most of the day. The female figure was about his age wearing a grey coat of some kind with short hair.

"So how are you going to insult me huh?" asked Naruto barley able to speak

"W-what?" Asked the person confused

"Hinata? I never expected you to hate me," he said

"I d-don't h-hate you Naruto-k-kun." stuttered Hinata surprised that Naruto would say that

"Well I do appreciate that you don't hate me but the not to be rude or anything but then why are you here?" Naruto asked more confused than ever

"I-it's j-just that th-this is g-going to b-be the l-last time I-I-I see you s-so I wanted to te-tell you that I l-love you N-naruto-kun and I have s-since the a-academy days." she said crying

"Thank you Hinata that really means something to me right now." Naruto said wanting to hug her

" I-I'm so sorry." Hinata said before covering her mouth and running out of the room crying.

_At least two people don't hate me in the village and don't want me dead_

About an hour after Hinata left another figure came up to the cell "Hello dobe." he said with a smug look on his face.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto angrily through his teeth "how come our situations aren't switched."

"Oh that was part of the councils deal for me," Sasuke started to say, "you see they didn't want to lose the last Uchiha so their deal was if I come back and swear my allegiance to the village then they well give me enough power to finally kill Itachi." "So think of your self as a stepping stone on my way to power my _friend_."

"Friend?" asked Naruto sarcastically "once maybe... but not now" he then said almost laughing to himself "and what was the other part might I ask?"

"Your death." stated Sasuke "you see to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan one must kill their best friend, so I get to play the part of your executioner in two days." Said Sasuke before leaving while laughing in a maniacally. Late into the night as Naruto drifted in and out of a deep sleep an idea pops into his head an he quickly goes into his own soul, which contained many hallways with no seeable floor as it was covered with water.

"Hey Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled at the cage in front of him. A stir came from inside as the Kyuubi awoke opening the eye that was facing the cage.

"What do you want brat" the Kyuubi snarled displeased at waking up.

"Yeah hello to you too." retorted Naruto

"If your just going to waste the few precious moments of life I have left then leave now!" yelled the Kyuubi

"I'm here to make a deal with you ya' stupid fox," said Naruto

"What kind of deal would you have for me" asked the Kyuubi disbelievingly

"I'll let you have control of my body, if you cause some mayhem to the village without killing anyone, as long as you get my body to the hidden sand village, and give me back control." said Naruto bluntly. The Kyuubi just looks down at him for a second before laughing in his face, in which scaring Naruto for the single act of laughing.

"And why would I give up your body once I've taken it over?" mocked the Kyuubi Naruto thinks on this far a second not finding an answer before a new voice spoke to both of them.

"That would've me." he said his hair was much like Naruto's but longer wearing the garbs of the Hokage

"Who are you?" asked Naruto confused and slightly pissed of that theirs someone else in his head.

"Yondaime!" yelled the Kyuubi trying to force his claws out of the cage "Let me out of here so I can kill you!"

"Now why would I do that, if you're going to kill me?" said Yondaime "so Naruto..."

"How do you know my name?" Interrupted Naruto

"Why I'm the one who named you, so of course I would know your name." he said

Naruto eyes widened understanding "Then that means that-that..."

"I am your father" he said Naruto starts to tear up and walks towards him looking like he's going to hug him but instead punches him in the stomach. "I think I deserved that one," he said with a groan

"Why did you stick me with this very anger fur ball?" yelled Naruto pointing at the Kyuubi

"Because I think you have the ability to control the Kyuubi," said Yondaime

"You actually think I can control him?" Naruto asked caught off guard, and so after some more talking between the two of them Naruto tells his father that he's about to be executed by the village. Hearing this gets him madder than when the masked one took Naruto when he was born. He then agrees with Naruto's plan of releasing most of the Kyuubi to escape. So Naruto leaves after they agreed back in the real world Naruto goes to sleep and gets no visitors the next day. Naruto is then woken up by three ANBU's dragging him out of his cell. And as he's being dragged outside he sees the entire village in front of the execution platform where Tsunade, and Sasuke are waiting for him. Sasuke had a very smug look on his face while Tsunade's was that of sadness. When he was propped up he saw a few people in the crowd crying including Hinata, Konohamaru and co., and even Iruka looked like he was about to start. While he was sourcing Tsunade was reading the off Naruto's name, his 'crimes', and such. When she finished Sasuke made a few hand signs making a quick Chidori.

"So any last words dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Just some you'd better get out of they way" Naruto responded quickly unsealing most of the Kyuubi's chakra causing an explosion knocking Sasuke and Tsunade off the now destroyed platform. And the newly Kyuubified Naruto jumps in the air making for his escape. He landed on the Hokage monument and charges up a black ball made from his chakra and what looks like blood. When it's complete Naruto eats it after jumping again. Facing directly down on the Uchiha district he fires the devastating blast obliterating it leaving a deep hole over a mile wide. He then tries to leave through the front gate but the ten ANBU's over seeing the execution jump to intercept him. They are then block by a giant slug and toad with Tsunade and Jiraiya on their respective creatures. Both of them were thinking the same thing _Go on Naruto._

"What do you think your doing?" asked the ABNU captain

"Letting an innocent boy go" was their reply in unison

"Capture them and quickly" the captain yelled but it was too late they both disappeared with their summons.

*With Naruto*

Still in Kyuubi form Naruto runs towards the desert with ungodly speed getting they're in about an hour and a-half. But finding the sand village proved to be a harder task than anticipated finding it two hours later as a large rock. He's halfway through the path when Naruto regains control of his body and collapses.

* * *

Hey people Is me Animewar with a new story, please review I like to see pleople's comments


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you areallnamestaken232, shiva1, jh831, Tensa Zangetsu 17, jgreek, znta.

Oh and Tensa Zangetsu 17 If you read the first chaoter you see that NAruto is not killed, and he is never going to be kiled, but I do agree with you that that type of story is a little over used.

Also before I forget for all of you waiting for Edward Elric and the Goblet of Fire that ext chapter is coming to me kind of slowly so please bear with me fr a while.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto opens his eyes only to get blinded by the light, closing them again as he sat up when he re-opened his eyes he looked around and found him in a hospital. He looked at his hand to see it was covered with medical wrap. Five minutes later a nurse waked in and asked him how he was.

"In some pain but nothing I can't get over." He stated trying to rub out the pain, and then he and the nurse hear a strange sound, Naruto's stomach growling.

"Hold on I'll get you some food," she said smiling as she took off. About a minute later she came back in with some soup. "Now will you tell me your name?" she asked taking out a pen.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Okay then, well Mr. Uzumaki you have severe burns over ninety percent of your body, and some minor Chakra exhaustion. So you'll be out by tomorrow at the earliest, so just get some rest and some food and you'll be right as rain in the morning. She leaves for a few minutes before being called to the front desk when she arrives one of the nurses taking the shift asks if Naruto is ready for some visitors she says yes and takes the only one who's their for them, not looking him in the eye afraid. When she arrives she opens the door "hello again you seem to have a visitor." With worry in her voice she steps out of the way to reveal Garra.

"Hello Naruto," he said ion his usual monotone voice

"Garra?" stated Naruto "I'm so glad to see you how have you been?"

"Well enough." He stated "What brings you here when you arrived you looked half dead and you skin was burnt red"

"I was betrayed by the village council, and almost executed, I was able to escape with some help from the Kyuubi, Ero-sanin, and Tsunade baa-chan"

"Why would the try and execute you Naruto?" Gaara Asked surprised.

"It part of a deal they made with Sasuke, he gets to execute me and he then gets all the power he desires," said Naruto with distaste

"So what brings you here?" Gaara asked again

"A place to stop I'm heading to the lad of Nami no Kuni to then set sail for Yuki no Kuni and seek refuge their, train for a few years, and hope the leaf doesn't find me."

"I'll see if we can help in anyway." Said Gaara before making a very small bow too small to be seen by anyone.

* The next morning * Naruto is released from the hospital and summoned to the Kazekage's office where Baki the substitute Kazekage sits. "Hello Naruto" he said looking up "we decided that you will be escorted to Nami no Kuni until you board the ship to Yuki no Kuni." "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that should be fine," said Naruto "so who's going to escort me?"

"You will be escorted by Garra, Tamari, and Konkuro," said Baki

"Okay well I'm ready to leave any time." Naruto said holding a medium size bag in his hands

"Good I will send for them then." said Baki As one of the sand's AMBU who is behind to door leaves. Five minutes later the sand sibling show up, "Good now that you're here I expect you know the mission" the three nod their heads "Good, now this is an A-ranked mission sense Konoha are still out looking for him, do you still accept the mission?" he asked the three and oddly enough it was Gaara who spoke.

"Yes sir"

"Good now move out!" He yelled and the four of them used Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) to leave.

* Out said of the village *

"So how long do you think until we reach Nami no Kuni?" said Naruto after they left the village walls.

"Not too long but we have to go back through Hi no Kuni to get to Nami no Kuni so it will take a few days sense we have to look out of leaf Shinobi on the way." Said Temari as they ran through the desert. So they ran and within the first day they made it to the boarder before deciding to camp for they night, as Naruto got some rabbits to eat while the sand siblings made the fire. They decided that Gaara would take the night watch, as he can't sleep.

That was what they did as they went through out the their time traveling to Nami no Kuni then after the third day they made it to the Great Naruto Bridge when they saw this Kankuro asked why it was named that. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and told him to ask the man who made the bridge, as that's where they were going. So they arrive at the door of a house and Naruto knock on it three times. When the door opens they see Tsunami standing their "Naruto-kun!" she yelled in surprise not expecting him here

"May we come in?" Naruto asked

"Of course you can come in," Tsunami said as she opened the door wider for them she then yelled through the house "Inari, Grandfather look who's here!" and the two walk down the stairs to see what she wants when they see Naruto, Inari gets a big smile and runs, and hug him, actually surprising Temari, and Konkuro.

"Naruto-nii-san your back!" Yelled Inari still hugging the blond.

"Good to see you again kid" said Tazuna with a slight wave "So where's Kakashi, and your other two teammates?" he asked, but this just got Naruto both angry and depressed.

"Their not my teammates anymore," Naruto almost growled out. This just confused the three of them, "You didn't hear the news did you?" He asked getting them to shake their heads. "Well first did you hear about in the Chunin Exams recently?"

"Yeah we heard that the previous Hokage died facing Orochimaru, and the new Hokage is Tsunade Senju one of the three Sannin, but besides that nothing." Said Tazuna

"Well the short version is during the second exam Sasuke-teme had a curse seal placed on him by Orochimaru," Naruto started to say "these three were enemies during the invasion but after they found out that Orochimaru was the Kazekage in disguise they immediately stop and remade the treaty I personally fought and beat Gaara here." "I then left to get Tsunade-baa-chan with Ero-Sannin where Sasuke-teme then left Konoha for more power to Kill Itachi is older brother, I went on a mission to bring him back which I did." "The elder in al their wisdom then sent me to death because I harmed their last 'loyal' Uchiha, so I escaped went to Suna, and now I'm here with a request to get a ride to Yuki no Kuni." Naruto finished the Tazuna's family all stared at him with sad expression and looked like they were going to break down and cry, especially Inari Naruto sighs and walks towards the door "If you need my I'll be at the graves." He said sadly and leaves.

"How could they do that to him?" Asked Tsunami starting to cry

"It's because most of his village thinks of him as the monster he holds." Replied Gaara

"What do you mean?" Asked Inari looking up to Gaara, crying his eyes out

"He'll have to tell you that him self as it's his secret." Said Gaara now heading to the door, "I'll follow Naruto incase any leaf Shinobi show up" said Gaara leaving to go find Naruto

* At Haku, and Zabuza's graves *

'Heh I only you tow can see me now' thought Naruto looking at the two graves. 'I'm now like you on the run from your home' then Gaara appeared next to him and looks at the two graves.

"Who are these two?" he asked turning to Naruto

"This is Haku," said Naruto pointing to the grave with the mask fragment, "And Zabuza" pointing to the one with the giant sword sticking out the back.

"Where they close to you?" He then asked

"No" Naruto said bluntly "They where the people we had to fight against to finish that bridge we got here on."

"Then why visit them if you're not close?" asked Gaara confused

"Well you see they helped me make my nindo and Haku taught a lesson that I hold dear to my heart, the one I taught you" Naruto said " the lesson of 'When people are protecting something truly precious to them they truly can become as strong as they must be' " Naruto recited. Gaara then looks at the graves with a very small smile.

"So these are the two me and my family must thank." Said Gaara, and this time Naruto looks at Gaara with confusion. "Because of the lesson these two aught you, you changed me and took me out from the darkness that had swallowed me." Said Gaara

"We better get back before they start to get worried." Said Naruto and the leave the graves but for some reason he feels something drawing him to back, but shrugged it off.

* * *

Well this is another chapter done please review.


End file.
